Insanescape
by chibisamurai
Summary: Dante ends up on the wrong end of a one way portal,chaos ensues.


**Devil May Cry belongs to Capcom not me.**

The Crying Girl

Hello, and welcome to the most insane place you have ever been and most likely ever will be, my mind. I have decided to write this on a whim so if I side track it's my brains fault not mine. How could something be my brains fault and not mine you ask? Well the answer is rather simple. You see my brain and I are separate entities. I'm not quite sure how that came about but somehow it did. Anyhow back to the matter at hand welcome to my mind. I hope you enjoy your stay.

"Ok then" thought a certain demon hunter in a red trench coat as he stepped out of what appeared to be some sort of transport device. He decided to turn around and leave investigating this area until later, only to discover a gaping maw of time and matter on the other side. "Oh shoot the dang portal just had to be one way" Dante cursed. **"Boing boing"** Something that appeared to have the head of the energizer bunny and the body of a slinky hoped by. Chasing what appeared to be a small shiny ball of condensed light. It took no notice of Dante as it hoped by indifferent to weather he was there or not.

"Where in the universe is this" Dante said. "I told you, it's my mind" Dante whipped around looking for where the voice was coming from. "I'm right here" said the voice again coming now from a definite direction; behind him! Dante whipped around aiming Ebony and Ivory at the sound, alarmed that someone or thing had actually managed to sneak around behind him. What he saw though made him seconded guess the need to shoot the living daylight out of the voice. There stood a young girl of about eight or nine in a simple sky blue dress. She was staring at him a look of surprise and terror on her face, shaking at the probability of being shot. But that is not what made him stop in his tracks. She had tears streaming down her face in rivulets dripping from her chin and slowly soaking the dress she was wearing.

"Why do you cry" Dante asked as he lowered his guns but did not holster them. "I don't remember exactly why" the girl said. "What do you mean that you do not remember exactly" said Dante tensing in case this was some sort of cruel trick to have this innocent crying girl in front of him. "I meant what I said. I do not remember the reason why I cry, only that it is important."

Dante holstered Ebony and Ivory deciding that he was safe enough at the moment. "What do you mean by, we're in your mind exactly?" Dante questioned. "Exactly what it sounds like" replies the girl now calming down some since the guns where no longer pointed at her, but rather in their holsters. She was still crying. "You have in some way or another entered a space that my thoughts and existence reside in."

"Oookkaayy" Dante said. "So if what you say is true then how do I get out?" He was feeling slightly on edge now though he was not sure why. The idea of being possibly trapped, because one demon or another yet again decided that one Sparda was as good as any other was making him feel even more uneasy. As a result his left hand was heading towards ivory's holster. "I wish I knew myself." The young girl replied. She stiffened as she noticed where Dante's hand was heading. "You don't know how to get out of your own mind!?" Dante said now feeling slightly alarmed. "Forget the guns lets go with the sword" Dante thought redirecting his hand accordingly. The on edge feeling turning into a warning that something dangerous was slowly approaching. Though exactly who or what Dante was not sure of yet. An uncomfortable silence followed. As Dante kept an eye on the girl, and used his demon senses to figure out what was approaching them. Dante tried for several minutes to identify who or what it was; but failed to discern anything other than that what or whoever was approaching them seemed to smell of the promise of absolute pain and terror. How something could smell of those things he was not sure, but this thing did. Dante drew his sword and took a ready stance in one fluid motion. The atmosphere around them was getting noticeably heaver by now for the average person. The girl prompted by the movement of the sword just seemed to notice the change. That had been creeping up on them slowly but surely for a while now. Her face paled in recognition of the sensation.

"**Run!" **said the girl suddenly terror crossing her face distorting it."What in the world" thought Dante. "Why" he asked her. **"There is no time to explain!" **said the girl. **"Run while you can!" **Dante did not understand why he chose to listen to the young girl's plea rather than stay and fight, but he did.

Dante turned and ran, and ran ,and ran till even his lungs burned. He did not look back for he did not wish to see what could terrify someone to absolute core, like the young girl had been. For he already had enough experience of that sort to last him a lifetime. Eventually whatever had been pursuing him lost interest and left to go and toy with something or someone else. Why he did not wish to know. He was merely grateful for the temporary respite. For He knew that whatever it was it would probably be back sooner or later. And he would be unable to defeat it on his own.

As he slowed down to a light jog he noticed that he was near a town. Or what appeared to be left of one any way. Dante was mentally exhausted he needed a break. As he entered the town he noticed what appeared to be left of a bar. He made a beeline for it hopeing that there were some unbroken liquor bottles left. The walls where all still standing and so was most of the roof but sadly the one section of roof that had caved in happened to be the part that was right above the bar. "Just my luck" Dante said to himself. "This universe has it out for me. So why should it let me relax."

"Who's there" a voice said. Startled by the fact that he had not been able to pinpoint the fact that there was another entity in the room Dante whipped out his guns. Dante opened fire with ebony and ivory towards where the voice had come from. A form leaped behind a table that had been sometime on an earlier date broken in half and laid propped up against another table effectively making a make shift shelter in the far corner of what was left of the bar.

Dante decided that he had enough of not knowing for sure what the hell he was shooting at. So to solve this problem he decided to whip out rebellion with one arm and keep ebony trained on the target with the other. He slowly approached the makeshift shelter until he was about two feet away from it. "Come out with your hands up" Dante said to the figure feeling like a hypocrite for quoting the cops of all things. Slowly the figure obeyed. Hands first, then a head followed by a body with two arms and a torso. Shakily the humanoid figure stood fearing that if it made a wrong move it would be shot at again, and that this time Dante would not miss.

"Move in to the light and keep your hands up." Dante barked at the figure. The figure obeyed. "Nero!?" was Dante's first thought as he watched the figure step into the light "No Nero didn't have two normal arms, nor did Nero have cat ears and tail." "Who the hell are you" Dante asked the very close to Nero look alike. "I'll tell you if you put the gun and sword down." The Nero look alike replied. Dante complied lowering his weapons but did not put them away. The Nero look alike took a deep reassuring breath now that he knew that he was going to live for the next few seconds. "My name is Kast, I am from the region of Shesha, and I am of the Togi clan. Who if I may ask are you?" Dante holstered both his sword and gun sensing that he would find out more from this Kast guy if the threat of being killed was not constantly there. He decided to comply with a simpler reply to the question of who he was. "My name is Dante."

**Notes:**

**This is the first time I have ever uploaded anything online. This is also the first fan fiction chapter I have ever attempted. I hope you have enjoyed reading it. If you have the time/energy some feedback would be greatly appreciated. **

**This is only the first chapter so any loose ends in the story are there on purpose.**

**Spelling and grammar are not my forte. So if you spot something not spelled correctly or any punctuation in a odd place, or that should not be used in that location at all. Please let me know. I will do my best to fix them.**

**All ideas offered on plot continuation will be considered.**


End file.
